


Merry Christmas, Darling

by accioweasleys4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioweasleys4/pseuds/accioweasleys4
Summary: This is a Christmas collection that features my favorite pairings. Also found on fanfiction.net under my accioweasleys4 account. May be adding more this year!  First up is Fremione!
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Greeting cards have all been sent, the Christmas rush is through…. But I still have one wish to make. A special one for you…._

Hermione was placing the star on the tree at Grimmauld Place when it suddenly floated in the air by itself. She turned to see Fred Weasley standing behind her with his wand in his hand.

"Why do you insist on decorating the tree without magic?" Fred asked her casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on whipping your wand out for every single thing?" She shot back.

"I do some things without magic," Fred said, defending himself. "I just can't help myself when a pretty girl like you actually needs help though."

His words caused Hermione to stumble on the ladder, and Fred quickly steadied it.

He didn't let go until Hermione had climbed down. "I like decorating the tree this way," she murmured. They were close to each other now, and she didn't want to break eye contact.

Fred studied her intently. Hermione thought he was going to kiss her at one point, but he smiled instead and reached for an ornament. "Yeah? Can I help?"

Hermione was shocked by his offer, though she nodded quietly. Her cheeks felt warm, though she didn't have the faintest idea why. They decorated the tree together, and they brushed arms a few times. Each time they held each other's eyes, and Fred finally stepped back.

"You're right. It's more fun to decorate the Christmas tree this way." He winked at her suddenly. "Merry Christmas, Hermione." He left her standing in the room, wondering what this had been about.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**


	2. A Special Wish For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter sends Sirius and Marlene Mckinnon out to look for a Christmas tree.

"I can't believe James sent us out to look for a Christmas tree this year," Marlene said as her and Sirius continued walking through the snow.

Sirius had to hide a smirk that appeared and he pretended to adjust his hat. "I know…this hat just isn't working with my hair right now," he complained.

Marlene glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm Sirius," he said, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and threw some snow at him. "That joke's getting old," she complained.

"That joke's getting old," he said, mocking her playfully.

Marlene narrowed her eyes before pulling his hat down past his eyes so he couldn't see. "Hey, you're messing up my hair!" He said, pulling it up quickly.

"That's a tragedy… We've been here for two hours already, and we haven't agreed on one single tree. How about this one?"

Sirius adjusted his hat so he could see the tree Marlene was pointing at. "No," he said immediately.

"Why not?" Marlene demanded to know as she placed her hands on her hips.

"The tree is pink, Marlene. Pink! Christmas trees aren't supposed to be pink."

She withdrew her hand. "Exactly my point."

Sirius gave her a look. "But it's true."

She narrowed her eyes at it before she pointed to the one next to it. "No," Sirius said quickly again.

"Why?" She demanded to know.

"It's white. That's weird. It's untraditional."

"You're so impossible to please!" Marlene snapped as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sirius gave her a sly grin. "No I'm not… I fell in love with you, remember?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her cheek and reached for her hand.

Marlene grew quiet for a moment. "You haven't said you loved me in a month."

Sirius gave her a surprised look. "What? Surely I have! Didn't I say it back to you last night when you told me that?"

She shook her head quietly. "I miss hearing it."

He turned to her and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I've had a lot on my mind. Especially after James' father died…he was like a father to me too."

"I know that. I'm sorry, I've been trying to be understanding. I just miss this. I miss us and you telling me that you love me. I'm being silly."

Sirius gave her a meaningful look. "I love you," he said, making a silly face at her. "You aren't being silly at all.

Marlene nodded as she rested her head against his side when they began walking again. They walked down a few more rows before Sirius suddenly stopped. "This one," he said.

"Really?" Marlene asked as she straightened up. "It looks normal though… what makes this one so normal?"

"Because it has your ring on it," Sirius said, grinning down at her.

"My…what?" She looked confused now, and he couldn't blame her.

He reached above her head and picked something off a tree branch and held a ring out in his hand.

Marlene's hands suddenly went to her mouth in surprise. "Sirius," she murmured, unable to say anything else.

He got down on one knee. "I'm sorry I was distant this past month," he said. "I was trying to keep this a secret from you. I didn't mean to stop telling you that I loved you. You're the one girl who sees me for who I am. You've put up with me and my family. You're special to me. You always have been. You're the only girl I see a future with...will you marry me?"

"This was why you were being so picky with the trees?" Marlene asked incredulously.

Sirius made another face at her. "That pink tree really was horrible," he said, shaking his head in fright. "But yes…"

Marlene let out a gasp as she fell into an embrace. "You're amazing…I love you," she said as she kissed him deeply.

"Was that a yes?" Sirius hopefully.

"Of course it is… what else would it be?" Marlene asked him as she hugged him again.

Sirius beamed as he stood up again. "Oh, your ring!" He said suddenly, placing it on her ring finger.

Marlene looked down at it and smiled. "It's perfect…thank you," she said as they started to find somebody to cut their tree down.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just write and post fanfiction stories for fun. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny realizes she's not happy with Dean because her heart wants someone else. And it's not Harry Potter.

Ginny didn't know why she was going to Slughorn's Christmas party. Dean had gotten her upset over their fight they had, and she was running late. She figured that they would be moving onto the dessert course menu, so why should she bother?

She knew there was one very good reason why she wanted to go…and it wasn't to see Harry Potter. Somebody else was making her heart skip a beat, and readjust her hair, dress and accessories over and over again.

Ginny finally gave up on coming up with reasons why she shouldn't go and decided to head down there.

Blaise was the first one to notice her at the doorway, though he didn't say a word or move when she sat down. He did wear a pleased smile, and their eyes met briefly for a second before she greeted an unsuspecting Hermione.

They had sort of a friends with benefits relationship, though so far everything was emotional since Ginny was with Dean still, though she had a feeling they wouldn't be for long.

The party ended shortly after Ginny arrived, though she was grateful since she wasn't really in the mood for one.

A hand suddenly reached out when she reached the end of the hallway and pulled her into a closet. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she reached for her wand, but she sighed in relief when she realized it was Blaise.

He pushed her up against the wall and started tracing circles up and down her arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, squirming slightly against his touch even though she didn't mind it at all. That made her feel guilty, though she tried to push the feeling away.

"You…look beautiful tonight. Sad…but beautiful." His lips were suddenly kissing her neck softly, causing her to gasp softly.

"Blaise…" Ginny rested her head against his shoulder. She knew it was almost no use to protest because she had wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him.

She used all of her strength to push him away. "I can't do this. Not when I'm still with Dean. I'm sorry."

Blaise sighed. "Why are you with a guy who doesn't even have your heart?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you have my heart?"

He smirked as he let his hand linger against her face. "Maybe…I think I would. If you'd let me. We have chemistry, and you know I'm crazy about you. I haven't kissed you yet."

"I wish you would," Ginny murmured, not realizing she said it until after she spoke. Blaise had talked about wanting to date her seriously before, but he hadn't admitted his feelings like this before.

"I'm kind of getting mixed signals here, Weasley."

Her cheeks burned, though she wished they wouldn't. "I know… things would get complicated if we do this though.

He nodded, suddenly serious. "I know. I really want to date you and be your boyfriend…we could figure that out later." Blaise stepped closer toward her and looked down into her eyes. "And for that kiss...we could blame it on mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Ginny asked incredulously, looking around. "There isn't any above us."

"I know, and I know it's silly. But people have to kiss under the mistletoe if they are under one. And since its Christmas, I really want you to have something memorable."

A laugh escaped her mouth, though she tried to stop it. "You're charming when you want to be," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I know I am," Blaise said with a grin. "How about that kiss though?"

Ginny's thoughts went back to Dean and her thoughts were suddenly mixed with anticipation and guilt. She knew what the right thing was, but she was so tempted to cave in right now. She finally made her decision a moment later though.

"Mistletoe," she murmured before standing on her toes to kiss him.

The kiss caught him off guard for a second, though he responded by kissing her slowly and gently. She could feel the kiss to her toes, and she found herself wanting to deepen it. But he stepped away before the kiss lasted too long.

Their eyes met again and he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Ginny," he murmured softly.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny answered as the shock of what she had just done hit her. "I have to go!" She pushed her way to the door, and her heart pounded in her chest as she ran up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower. She made the decision to break up with Dean as soon as possible. The guilt from the kiss wouldn't go away until she did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just reposting my story for fun here.**


	4. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene attempts to do a surprise date for Sirius.

"Marlene, where are you dragging me off to?" Fourteen year old Sirius asked. "I don't mind following you anywhere, but still… you aren't normally this mysterious."

She only grinned and placed a finger on her lips. "Shh, you'll get us caught if you keep talking." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a playful look. "I thought you were good at sneaking around."

"I am! When I actually know where I'm going," he said pointedly. "Now tell me where we're going so we can stay out of trouble."

"I don't think so," Marlene answered as she kept walking.

"You're being so impossible. You know I hate surprises." He made a face as she placed a scarf around his eyes. "Can you at least take the scarf off my eyes?"

"No. That defeats the purpose of the surprise. Just take my hand."

He grinned. "You do realize that this is the first time you offered to hold hands with me, right?"

"Shut up, Black."

He stayed quiet, but not willingly. After a while he could tell that they were walking up the stairs somewhere. She opened a door, and he could feel wind on his face. "We're on the astronomy tower," he said as she removed the scarf from his eyes.

Marlene sighed and pushed his shoulder. "You're so impossible to surprise," she complained, making a face at him.

"I liked the effort," Sirius said, defending himself. "Why are we up here? That part is still a surprise."

Marlene smiled, and his heart did a flip. "There's a meteor shower tonight. I wanted you to watch it with me."

Sirius grinned at her. "Marlene, you know you only had to ask me out on a date. I would've said yes and gone without all of this sneaking around."

Marlene crossed her arms. "This is exactly why I didn't do it. You would've teased me nonstop and given me a hard time-"

She was cut off when Sirius suddenly pressed his lips against hers. "I normally save first kisses until the end of the date, but…" Sirius shrugged and looked sheepish.

"First date kisses are overrated," Marlene mumbled finally.

Sirius grinned again and took her hand as they sat down quietly. They didn't see any shooting stars right away, but he immediately found a constellation. "There's the Sirius constellation!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Is that the only constellation you know? You learned all about that one in our first year you know."

"Of course I know there's more than that constellation," Sirius said, pretending to look offended. "There's the big Dipper, Draco, Andromeda-" he pointed each one out and she sighed.

"I've got the idea now," she said as she looked up.

"I love astronomy, really," Sirius admitted quietly.

Marlene looked at him in surprise. "Really? I never knew that."

He nodded. "Sometimes I wish I could just go out there and escape my family that way." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I'd want to take you with me of course though."

Marlene blushed though she hid it by looking down. She was definitely pleased by that response though. "I'd want to go with you too," she admitted shyly after a moment.

Their eyes met for a moment and she rested her head against his shoulder and looked back up quietly. "Oh, look! There's a shooting star!" She closed her eyes immediately to make a wish.

Sirius smiled as he looked down at her instead of closing his as well. She suddenly opened her eyes and saw that he had a look of adoration in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. He could tell that she clearly hadn't expected that. "G-girlfriend?"

Sirius nodded. "I've liked you since first year, Marlene. I know I haven't always shown it, but I'm trying."

"I know," Marlene murmured breathlessly. "Yes… I'll be your girlfriend."

Now it was his turn to widen his eyes in surprise. He hadn't expected it to go that easily. "Really?"

"Always the tone of surprise," Marlene scolded lightly before resting her head on his shoulder again.

Sirius looked down at the time and saw that it was midnight on Christmas Eve. "Merry Christmas," he murmured. "Thanks for staying back at Hogwarts with me."

She nodded as they both went back to watching the meteor shower.


	5. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy isn't happy with her date at the Yule Ball.

**A/N: Blaise and Pansy aren't really a favorite pairing. But I decided to put this drabble here because it's a Christmas Drabble. It's written for the Pairing up the Character drabble competition on HPFC on Fanfiction. Pansy was the character this week. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Pansy was standing at the sidelines at the Yule Ball with her arms crossed. Draco had avoided dancing with her again, and she was furious with him for it. Why did he ask her to go with him tonight?

"Want to dance?" Pansy turned at the sound of her best friend, Blaise's voice.

"Yes!" A smile spread across her face as she took his hand. "You look handsome tonight, but then again you always do," she said as a slow song started.

Blaise actually smiled, though he gazed down into her eyes suddenly. "Thanks… you look beautiful too. Where's Draco?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I could care less about him right now." She peered up at her best friend curiously. "Why don't you have a date, Blaise? I know you could get one if you actually tried asking a girl out."

He shrugged and looked around before answering. "I wanted to ask somebody…but they already had a date."

She shifted so she could glance around the room to guess who it was. "Who? You could've stolen her from him!"

Blaise shook his head. "She was my best friend's date."

Pansy frowned. "But I'm your best friend's date-" Her mouth formed an o as she took a step back nervously. "It's…me?"

He nodded. "I can't do anything about that though."

"I'm not happy with him!" Pansy blurted out quickly without thinking.

Blaise gave her a sharp look before smiling and backing away. "I should go. It was nice dancing with you."


	6. Starry Night

**A/N: The pairings are George/Luna (unrequited), Luna/Krum, Hermione/Fred, and Ron/food I suppose? This takes place in the fourth book. A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

George had been unusually quiet on Christmas Eve, even when the twins started getting ready for the Yule Ball.

Fred fixed his tie again and glanced at him in the mirror. "You ok? You've barely said anything all day today.

He shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder from stopping him from redoing his tie again. "Relax, your tie is fine. Hermione already said yes to being your date," George assured Fred.

"Yeah, but what if she goes after Krum anyway? Especially if she suddenly sees the tie is crooked or whatever?" Fred sighed as he glanced at himself uncertainly.

"Krum has a date though. Luna Lovegood." George's voice must've sounded strange because Fred turned to him.

"They're not engaged. They're not married."

George jumped and looked over at him. "What are you talking about?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"Luna and Krum. You can dance with her still if you'd like tonight."

"I don't know what you're talking about," George said flatly, though he could feel his ears turning slightly pink like Ron's did.

"Suit yourself. Speaking of suits, your tie is crooked," Fred said as he moved to fix it.

"Thanks," George said offhandedly.

The twins made their way to the Great Hall for the Feast and the Yule Ball. George couldn't help but look at Luna whenever she or Krum weren't looking their way.

Fred and Hermione sat next to him on the other side, and Hermione got his attention. "Why don't you keep Katie company?" she asked eagerly, nodding toward her at the end of the table.

George shook his head adamantly. "I don't think so… Oliver is going to show up in a little bit to surprise her…I don't want to feel like a third year."

She made a face and sighed. "What about Angelina?"

"She's with Lee," he said quickly. "Look… it's fine. You guys don't have to worry about me. This is your first date. Don't let me spoil the fun."

He caught sight of Ron, who had been stuffing his face during the whole feast so far. He made a face when he started going after a plateful of cupcakes. "Don't eat them all," George said, suddenly feeling irritated.

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused.

George sighed and shook his head. "Never mind," he said as the champions and their dates were called to the dancefloor. The rest of the crowd followed them and formed a circle around the dance floor to watch the opening dance.

He watched Luna silently with Krum for a moment and backed away suddenly. He realized he didn't want to watch her dance with somebody else… not when he wanted to be the one dancing with her.

"George," Fred murmured quietly.

"It's hot in here… I need some fresh air," George lied as he headed outside.

He was still standing outside a few songs later when somebody joined his side. George jumped when he realized it was Luna. "It's a bit hot in there," she said, beaming at him.

George stared at her quietly. He wanted to be bitter with her so she'd feel the pain he felt, but she had no idea that he had a crush on her. She really didn't deserve it.

"You look beautiful," he said finally after carefully deciding what to say.

Luna widened her eyes in surprise, but she wrapped her arms around him gratefully. "Thank you…"

She pulled away from him after a moment, and George was sad to let her go. "Will you dance with me?" George asked her as she started to walk away.

Luna looked surprised, but she nodded with a smile. "Yes…I'll dance with you."

She started to lead him toward the door, but George stopped her. "It's beautiful with the stars out here," he said shyly.

"But there's no music," Luna said, giving him a curious look.

He smiled and pulled her close to him. "We don't need it," he said as they began to sway slowly.


	7. Teach me to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Bell gets an unexpected surprise visitor at the Yule Ball.

**A/N: This was written for There's a First time for everything challenge (Oliver's first dance), The Open Category Competition II (Fanon) and for the Captain of KBOW herself, MelodyPond77. This is also AU because Oliver was at the dance, and for the brief mention of Fremione. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Katie sighed as she twisted her bracelet around her wrist again. The Yule Ball had just started, though she wasn't in the mood to dance really. Angelina and Alicia had tried to get her out on the dance floor, but she had been devastated to learn that her parents were getting a divorce.

"That's a reason to dance the night away anyway," Angelina had argued.

"That's easy for you to say. You have a date," Katie had argued. Angelina had grown quiet after saying that, and Lee had asked her to dance after that. The twins and Lee Jordan had also tried to get her to join them, but they didn't have any luck either.

Another slow dance song came on, and Katie decided to leave. She wasn't in the mood for this, not when she couldn't focus on anything fun…

She turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw somebody standing there. It wasn't just anybody, it was- " _Oliver_!"

Oliver gave her one of his crooked grin. "Hey, Bell."

Katie shook her head in shock. "What're you doing here? I thought old students couldn't come to this event," she said, looking around for the professors.

He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "That's a technicality rule, really. I heard about your parents. I thought you might need me tonight."

Katie's heart melted, and she gave him a tight hug. "That means so much, Oliver. Thank you." She rested her head against his shoulder. Oliver had been one of her best friend's, though they hadn't spoken since he joined the Puddlemere United team. She missed him, though they had sent a few letters to each other.

Oliver grinned down at her, and looked around nervously. "So…uh. Since this is a dance, do you think we should be dancing?

Katie laughed softly. "You told me once that you didn't know how to dance…and that you were terrible at it."

He made a face at her and pushed her playfully. "This type of dancing doesn't look so bad though," he said, nodding at the couples nearby. "What type of dance is this?"

"Slow dancing," Katie answered as she gave him an amused look.

"Ah, right. Slow dancing," Oliver said, looking mischievous. "It looks like we have to be pretty close for this one."

She blushed and looked down. She wasn't sure how to react to his comment.

"Can you show me how to dance?" Katie's head whipped up quickly.

"Who, me?" she asked breathlessly. Her heart sped up as she wondered if she heard right.

"No, Fred and George," Oliver answered teasingly.

"They're over there somewhere…I'm sure they'd be of help a little. But I'm sure Fred wouldn't want to be taken away from Hermione," Katie answered, taking him seriously. Her eyes widened when she saw that Fred had been watching them from over Hermione's shoulder.

"He knew you were coming tonight, didn't he?" Katie murmured, not really asking Oliver the question.

Oliver's face turned pink. "Um…yes. I had the others try to keep you from leaving because I wasn't sure when I'd get here…I know I'm quite late though."

"Those sneaky friends," Katie murmured, shaking her head at Fred. Fred's eyes widened and he steered Hermione out of sight.

Oliver suddenly grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "So, I put my hands here, right?" He let one trail down toward her waist, which caused her thoughts to lose control.

"Um…yes. We don't have to be this close though. I mean, we're friends. We can be at an arm's length, or-"

"Or on the other side of the room?" Oliver suggested as he gave her a questioning look.

Katie swallowed nervously. "No! I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean, we're just friends, right?"

Oliver studied her quietly for a moment before he placed another hand on her shoulder. "I think my other hand is supposed to be here, right? You can put your hands on my shoulders… or my waist," he added.

She closed her eyes in frustration. What in the world was Oliver doing? Was he flirting with her? She'd had a crush on him for a long time, but she didn't think he ever returned her feelings.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance," she said finally.

He smiled at her. "I catch on pretty easy. This looks simple. Do we just move our feet to the beat?"

She swallowed again to calm her nerves before placing a hand in one of his. His hand felt nice, warm, and protective. "That's the easiest thing to do," Katie answered as they slowly moved to the beat.

Oliver chuckled when she stepped on his feet a couple of times. "I thought I was supposed to be the bad dancer here," he said teasingly.

She grew pink again. "You're making me nervous!" she cried without realizing what she had said in time.

He gave her a look. "I'm making you nervous? Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because…I haven't seen you in about a year and…" she cut off and whirled around with her arms folded stubbornly. She wasn't going to admit it.

Oliver wrapped his arms from behind her. "And what?" he asked softly.

"And…you're Oliver. You're handsome. You're my best friend. I'm not supposed to have feelings for my best friend!"

Oliver widened his eyes in surprise. "You have feelings for me?"

Katie shook her head. "It doesn't matter…because you don't see me the same way."

Oliver grew quiet and Katie tilted her head in confusion. "Ollie?"

"I do like you, Katie. I've liked you for as long as I can remember…"

Her mind spun. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she demanded to know.

He shrugged. "I didn't think you liked me back. Not until my last year…and then I thought we were too old for each other anyway."

"And what about now?" Katie asked him. "Am I too young for you now?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes…but it doesn't matter as much anymore since I'm out of Hogwarts now."

Katie started to protest. "But-"

"Shh," Oliver said as he placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "We don't have to worry about all of the complications right now, Katie. Besides, you're supposed to be teaching me to dance," he said, as he started dancing again, terribly.

She giggled and her worries started to float away as she drew close to him. "All right, Ollie. I'll teach you how to dance," Katie said softly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
